INUYASHA: THE ULTIMATE TRUTH
by Raven-The-Evil-Zoid-Pilot
Summary: EVERYTHING IS SETTLED 1nce and 4 all!111!1!1!


**INUYASHA: THE ULTIMATE TRUTH  
**by desukawaiikitten-san

it was normal day in futile japan. monk, demonslayer, half-demon and moder priestess reincarnation were walking down dirt road. they make funny jokes.  
monk tried to molest demonslayer. demonslayer slapped monk. every1 laugh rly hard.  
kagome go bak to her time to get more desu pocky. inuyasha follow her.  
inuyasha: WHAR U PUT JUEL SHARDZ?  
kagome: sit boy, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,

sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,

sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,

sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,

sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,

sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,

sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,

sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,

sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,

so inuyasha sitted. he was dog afterall so he had flee collar. pojo come to house to see kagome. kagome say go away i already have man in life.  
pojo frown and walked away.

they go back in time. they start to talk about naraku and his 1000 incarnations. naruto, banaku, ranaku, sanaku, fanaku, honkau, and all of the other incarnations.  
naraku now had 2000 pieces of jewel shard. who knew jewel would seperate into so many pieces. must be crappily made in china.

all of a sudden, monk feeled even presents!

monk: i feel an eveil presents aura

inuyasha then smelled blood  
inuyahsa: i smell blood

SCENE 2

people r dead. demons are at hand. they find out **NARAKU IS BEHIND THIS(BIGSUPRISELOL)**

party shows up to find ppl dead!

all of a sudden, 200 hundred trillion demons come out of sky to attack them. monk tried to use black hole on them, but luckily giant bees were around and monk is alergic to bees. monk feel pain and stopped his hand.

kagome shot her arrow and killed 1/2 of the 200 hundred trillion demons.  
inuyasha used winrar and killed the other half

they see naraku in background

naraku theme plays dun dun dun weird string instrument dun dun dun

naraku: inuyasha...long time no see...  
inuyasha: time 2 die

so inuyasha use his dog moves. naraku had level 90 barrier and inuyasha had level 88 attack. he no do ne dmg.

naraku: ur attacks are useless against me. go incarnations, attack them and finish them off!

(25 episodes later, incarnations are all ded. inuyasha learned 1 new move, whirlwind shooter.)

naraku now confront inuyasha. his hp is 8000/8000. inuyasha now has 7999/7999hp. it is close match  
inuyasha: it is close match.  
sango: maybe i can do something with my useless human powers and giant boomerange  
shippou: or me, im even more useless in the anime  
inuyasha: stfu, ur both useless

so inuyasha battle naraku. it take 9 episodes. he used all of his moves. dog bite. rabies. slash. fake-out. hyper-beam. hyper-fang. fury swipes.agility. sword dance. counter.  
but naraku used defense wall. reflect. detect. he evaded all of his attacks t hose 9 episodes!

(18 episodes later)  
naraku and inuyasha are bloody. friends are locked awy in giant NRG bubble except kagome cuz she is a moder.

inuyasha: this is it! ill finish u and get revenge for kikomans wut u did to use 50 yrs ago!

so they fight. giant battle. blades everywhere. blood everywhere. long explanation of unexplained aspects of story. could be explained in 5 minutes, but takes 20.

naraku: seems we are evenly matched...  
inuyasha: ya

so they fight. climax point. naraku charges SUPERSPEED and attacks inuyasha. inuyasha almost die but users counter. kagome uses moder arrow.

naraku dies. jewel is restored. they sell it on ebay in future. sango marries miroku but they get divorce 2 years later. inuyasha marries kagome but they are unable to have kids due to uncompatible DNA. every1 was happy. every1 was free.


End file.
